


无人之森

by No_zocor



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_zocor/pseuds/No_zocor
Summary: 是51我真的很开心还能听到那句“宝贝呀”，那一刻不管是神还是兽，我爱着哥，哥就是我永远的爱人。
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai
Kudos: 2





	无人之森

Part1. 茉莉花

漫长假期崔然竣被父亲从家里支了出去，崔然竣的父亲提供了很多可供选择的地方，新加坡、东京、洛杉矶，崔然竣和同行的其他十七八岁的孩子聚在一起盘算，硬是凑到东南亚去了。曼谷这地方稍稍有点让崔然竣失望，比不上其他选择好，乱哄哄的，在街上他常撞到小孩子，然后那些摆摊的女人就走过来，抱走自己的孩子，嘴巴里说些崔然竣听不懂的泰国话，发髻旁边插茉莉花，小小的，一排一排整齐的。有些人家里面摆放花篮，里面也有茉莉花，芭蕉叶和茉莉花做的。他来曼谷之后觉得自己鼻子失灵了，除了很重的香料味道之外闻不到其他味道，兴许是招待他们的都是大户人家。  
几个人没意思，半夜跑出去玩，看军队和政府那里，半夜出车，车上满载着军人，没人讲话，车突然启动，留下黑色的尾气和高高低低骂脏话的声音，有英文有泰语，崔然竣目送着卡车走远，黑色尾气散开，留下一个小孩，抱着一个帆布包，站在曼谷的夜色里。

崔然竣的脚上穿着是最新款的潮牌鞋子，跟在小孩身后，身边的朋友拉不住他，索性放弃，几个人去混低等但无限制的酒吧。  
小孩子的脚上没穿鞋，从柏油路、石砖路、走到土路，再走回柏油路，那双脚没有停过，到客运站，小孩子停在售票处，从帆布包里掏出泰铢，售票员冲小孩摇摇手，小孩子数泰铢的手又收回去，抱着帆布包离开售票处。  
崔然竣凑上去用英文问售票员，那个小孩去哪里，售票员讲泰语，冲崔然竣摆摆手。  
“清莱府。”  
小孩抱着帆布包站在旁边，拿英文讲。  
“清莱府……好玩吗？”崔然俊问。  
“好玩。”小孩说。

在车站随便找了角落休息的，很多男人，穿很吸汗的衣服，靠在自己的大布包或者行李袋上，烟草、汗味包围这里。小孩靠着硬邦邦的石柱打瞌睡，手里的帆布包攥得很紧，一开始还是紧张的防卫姿态，睡着能做甜梦的时候却倏忽放开，脚丫子向上撇，脚底没有想象中那么黑，粘的草屑更多一些，有一道浅浅的口子，不流血了，留下一道填了草屑的沟壑，头发剪得有些短，不像崔然竣的头发，每天都要纠结今天前额的发要怎么处置。帆布包从小孩怀里滑下来，人也渐渐向一旁的军绿色布袋上倒，好几簇茉莉从军绿色布袋里伸出来，小孩一头栽进布袋的开口，悄无声息，那几簇茉莉被他压得不见影，不一会，又从布袋开口的其他地方顽强地伸出来。  
崔然竣这样看了有一会，看本来抱着帆布包靠着柱子坐得笔直的孩子，现在蜷在地上，帆布包还在胸前的位置，只是双手丧失意识，那些茉莉花代替头颅在拼命呼吸。  
吸气的时候，茉莉花瓣落下一瓣。  
呼气的时候，茉莉花落下一朵。

在崔然竣思考，天亮前，这些茉莉也会不会成为尸体的时候，军绿布袋的主人走过来，试图扯着小孩的头发把他拽起来，没成功，又揪住化纤材质的衣领，崔然竣在听到“嘶啦”声前，像街上的女摊贩一样，抱走了小孩。那人又在背后激烈地吐出一些泰语，崔然竣捞过小孩的帆布包，绕到车站的另一头去了。  
刚站稳，望见小孩已经睁开眼，盯着他看，也不慌，也不乱。  
崔然竣丢下小孩，帆布包也丢给他。  
“你一直，跟着我？”  
“我也想去，清莱府玩玩，我不想呆在曼谷了。”  
小孩点点头，“你不会泰语的话，我天亮带你去买票。”

于是崔然竣学着小孩的样子，蜷在新的角落里，旁边的男性睡得打呼，枕着长条形状的编织袋，短袖掀上去半截，胸毛露出来不少。崔然竣拽着小孩的衣角，怕睡醒了小孩就不见了，小孩洞悉到他的心思，没搭理他也没挣开，困意让他的头一点点、一点点栽进了崔然竣的怀里。后半夜的时候车站慢慢安静，汗味都消散了很多，夜风从前后两个敞开的门吹进来，不远处的茉莉花丛飘来香气，崔然竣抱着小孩，栽倒在编织袋上。

小孩先帮崔然竣买的票，花掉多少泰铢崔然竣也不知道，但他手里的泰铢还剩下不少，到小孩买票，售票员还是摆手。  
“我回去了。”小孩对崔然竣说。  
“你不去清莱府了？”  
“钱少了一点，我去看看今天能不能挤上军队的车。”  
“你走了啊……那我能和你一起挤军队的车吗？”  
小孩看了崔然竣几眼，“你家人，也在军人吗？”  
“不是……”  
“你会被捆起来的。”

小孩抱着帆布包要走，崔然竣拦住小孩，“那我帮你出车票钱，你还是和我一起去吧。”  
小孩没接话。  
崔然竣又数出一半泰铢，“你到哪里，带着我一起玩吧。”  
小孩犹豫了半晌，“我不是去清莱市的。”  
“都行，都行。”  
“真带你玩，就给我这些泰铢。”  
“那肯定的，肯定的。”

崔然竣的钱也被小孩收在帆布包里，紧紧抱在胸前。这趟去清莱府最早的车，目的是清孔县，车上人不多，六个人，六个男性，崔然竣、小孩、三个泰国男性和一个白人男性。白人男性晕了半路的车，在车轱辘碾入坑坑洼洼的土路时精神起来，电话打了十几个，说美音，嚣张地开了扬声器，对面是不同的女人，白人男性在招妓，用电话。女性的笑声都和银铃一样，崔然竣来泰国的目的就是疯一把，听着听着都有些心动，和小孩嘀咕，“笑声都是这样的吗？”  
小孩没理他。  
崔然竣捏着嗓子说话，对小孩讲，音调拐了十八弯，层层透着酥麻劲，不输那些女人，“宝——贝。”  
小孩在艳阳天打了个冷战，拽了拽崔然竣的袖子，咬耳朵，“你别动心思，有些妓女，吃人的。”  
崔然竣也打了个冷战，也不觉得那笑声像银铃一样好听了，更像是杀猪刀在磨刀石上的“嚓嚓”声。

白人男性和其他人在清莱市就下车了， 车上剩下小孩和崔然竣，司机看着他们，冲窗外吐了一口痰，又点燃一支烟，开始听广播，午后的阳光毒辣，司机抽完烟在驾驶座上睡着，一觉醒来，后面两位乘客还是安心坐在椅子上，不情不愿又点着火发动车子，往清孔县走。  
三番五次因为司机闹着脾气，小孩的头往玻璃上撞，崔然竣把小孩揽过来，要他的头紧紧偎在崔然竣的肩头。醒之后头上微微鼓起一个小包，小声喊痛又不愿意要崔然竣听见。  
“名字呢？我是崔然竣。”  
“休宁凯。”  
“自己一个人去曼谷啊？”  
“嗯，奶奶不方便去曼谷。”  
“啊……什么重要事情啊。”  
休宁凯从帆布包里摸出一张黑白照片，上面是一个士兵，穿着军装，比较早之前拍的，白人，“去取爸爸的东西。”  
“爸爸是军人啊，怪不得你去军队那里。”  
“嗯。”

车子带着怨气一路摇摇摆摆以急刹车停在清孔县，崔然竣又跟着休宁凯做那种敞篷的交通工具，往村子里走。敞篷车路过十字路口的时候，遇见昨天出发的军队，车停在饭店门口，士兵们下车吃饭，不少吃完的，蹲在路边抽烟、喝汽水，休宁凯把身子探出去，“喂”地叫喊一声，不少士兵看过来，休宁凯用泰语喊一个人的名字，但没有人回应，休宁凯用手指指向一个方向，那个人急匆匆走进了饭店，休宁凯继续喊，另一个穿军装的人走出来，冲休宁凯挥手，休宁凯反倒不愿意搭理这人。  
“认识吗？”崔然竣问。  
“嗯，爸爸的队员们。”

回家还要走一段土路，崔然竣要背着休宁凯走，可能是太阳的余温没散尽，那条路还是很烫，休宁凯趴上去了。村子里茉莉气息浓郁，在曼谷被掩埋的味道都溢出来。清孔县离老挝很近，热带雨林围在周边。奶奶一边做饭，一边用泰语警告崔然竣，休宁凯负责翻译。  
“她要你别去雨林，不要一个人去，除非有熟悉雨林的人。晚上也不可以去雨林。晚上听到奇怪的声音，也不要出房间。”  
“为什么不能去雨林啊？”  
“一个人，会迷路，除非有熟悉地形的人，奶奶就很熟悉，巡逻队最早驻扎在这儿，就是奶奶他们带着去熟悉的。”休宁凯说，“当然，我也很熟悉。”

午餐是时蔬小番茄、辣拌河虾、木瓜丝和米饭，崔然竣预估错辣椒的辣度，一小口下去，脸烧得通红。奶奶从休宁凯的帆布包里翻找东西，拿出那张旧照片，很小的尺寸，完全不衬桌上那个大相框，于是就塞在大相框的角落，洒了一把米在桌子上。

休宁凯带崔然竣去镇子上玩，镇子上开网吧，游戏是崔然竣四年前玩的射击游戏，玩了十分钟就作罢，夜市也就那样，没有曼谷的大，更别说歌舞会，这儿没有。崔然竣在回去的路上又闻到茉莉香，飘来香味的方向夜色沉沉，崔然竣要去那地方，被休宁凯制止，说白天再去。  
“夜晚真这么恐怖？”  
“蛇、蚁，豹子——”  
崔然竣走路的速度都快了几倍。  
“都没那么可怕。”休宁凯说，“你这会儿去，恐怕会耽误一些事情。”  
“我们回去还有事吗？”  
“你不懂，是别人的事。”

第二天清早，巡逻队的队长Kao就来了家里，和奶奶说话，看见休宁凯，热情地摸了摸休宁凯的头，休宁凯似乎不喜欢这个人，立刻挪了位置。桌上放着的透明档案袋里夹了一张照片，巡逻队队员围在一起合影。崔然竣抽出那张照片看，在雨林里拍的，几个人对着镜头比耶，中间黑漆漆的一团，中间嵌着白色的棒状物。  
“还没看出来吗？”休宁凯同崔然竣讲话。  
“看出来什么？”  
休宁凯用食指在照片上圈出，一个人的轮廓，“下半身趴在积水塘里，被水蛭吸干了血，皮肉塌下去一半，腐烂一半，露出骨头了。上半身趴在泥里，也黑黢黢的，估计是生蛆了吧。”  
崔然竣手里的照片掉在地上。  
“被吓到了？”休宁凯把照片放回去，“常有的。走私的、偷渡的、蓄意杀人的、迷路没能出去的。雨林太大了。”  
凉棚的木柱子被雨水冲走了泥土的根基，变得歪斜，Kao从他的吉普后座的座位下面拿了军工铲，帮奶奶修好。走的时候还同休宁凯打招呼，姿势亲密异常，狠狠地拥抱，休宁凯用脚尖踩住Kao的脚，Kao没松手，笑容更亲切了。崔然竣看出休宁凯的抗拒，把桌上的透明档案袋横在两个人中间，用英文说，“队长，你的东西别忘了。”

奶奶用针线穿茉莉花串，一间小屋子，地上铺满茉莉花，白色的，小小的，花苞，没有打开的。崔然竣在茉莉香气里睡着，醒来的时候地上只剩下一些花梗和没办法用的茉莉花苞，奶奶用茉莉花穿成一个巨大的花环。  
“奶奶要拿这个花环去拜佛。”休宁凯说，顺便递给崔然竣几串茉莉花串成的朴素的环，休宁凯的绕了几圈套在手腕上，“也给你准备了这个，就当祈求平安的。”  
想到那具尸体，崔然竣还是有些发慌，“能多备下几串吗？”  
“不要贪婪。”休宁凯说。  
“我这不叫贪婪，我是有需求。”  
“保不了平安的。”休宁凯说。  
“嗯？”  
“爸爸巡逻出事的那天，也带了奶奶的茉莉花串，戴在脖子上。”休宁凯说，“最后茉莉花串穿过爸爸腐烂的胸腔壁，也和心脏一起腐烂了。”  
“那你去曼谷……不是去找爸爸？”  
“取爸爸的遗物。”  
“凶手找到了吗？”  
“不知道。”休宁凯坐在桌子上，“走私的吧，可能是很多人。”

崔然竣想起他遇见休宁凯那天，站在车尾气里的休宁凯，睡到栽进鲜花袋的像死去一般的休宁凯，把小孩子抱在怀里，用韩语叫他，“宝贝呀。”  
休宁凯听不懂，帮崔然竣把茉莉花串绕在手腕上，“你还是，不要乱跑。”

隔天下雨，休宁凯的右腿痛到下不了地，奶奶拿来烘干的药草，灸在休宁凯的右腿上，奶奶说镇上今天有婚礼，小孩子要是去能讨点好东西。崔然竣没打算说什么，被休宁凯拉住手，“你不能去。”  
“你能听懂他们讲话吗？”休宁凯说，“别去了。”  
灸的药草被丢在门外，崔然竣拿着奶奶递过来的药水用手指蘸着在休宁凯腿上一圈一圈打转，“怎么弄的？”  
“小时候被疯狗追过，摔断过腿。”  
“调皮的吧。”  
“嗯。”  
崔然竣又拿韩语讲，“宝贝呀。”  
“崔然竣。”休宁凯戳戳崔然竣的发旋，“药草熏得我嘴巴好苦啊。”  
“吃糖吗？”  
“想吃，家里没有。”  
“能买到吧？”崔然竣翻了翻自己的口袋，泰铢这几天都没怎么花出去，“我去买。”  
“你语言不通。”

雨小了一点，休宁凯趴在崔然竣的背上，撑了一把破旧的伞，他在崔然竣耳边哈气，说，“然竣，我们去吃免费的好不好？”

宴席没能在外面摆出来，室内拥挤，新郎和新娘早就下场，有一桌专门招待士兵，崔然竣在背着休宁凯进去的时候，就被来自右侧的视线盯得不舒服，休宁凯本来靠在崔然竣的左肩，换成右肩，用泰语和那些人打招呼。糖果落进崔然竣的口袋里，大多是椰子糖，自制的椰子糖，里面放红糖、椰浆，用椰子油翻炒，味道腻人。崔然竣蹲下来，轻轻松开休宁凯的两条腿，放一块椰子糖在凯的手心里。休宁凯把椰子糖掰成两半，喂给崔然竣一半，手腕凑到崔然竣脸侧，崔然竣闻到茉莉花甘冽的香气。他来清孔县之后觉得终于体会到这座东南亚城市的气味，从在那个充斥着汗味的车站开始，到被暴晒过的土路的味道，到茉莉花的味道。  
崔然竣扶着休宁凯站在角落看表演的人，男性和女性都喝醉。办婚礼的人家养了狗，雪白的大狗，缩在屋檐下面，屋檐上落下来的雨滴在水泥地面上，积成一洼，大狗偶尔挪动位置，所到之处都留下一个又一个小小的爪印，休宁凯瘸着腿从桌子上拽了一根啃剩的骨头，跑到门口，丢在大狗前方。  
“他能吃吗？”崔然竣家里也养一只狗，佣人照顾得很精细，狗吃的东西比人的还要注意些。  
“为什么不能？”休宁凯摸摸大狗的毛，看大狗用两只前爪按住骨头，嘴巴撕咬着，“森林里没有什么是不能吃的。”

宴席散的时候，雨还是没停，崔然竣刚要蹲下身子，就被Kao从身后撞了一下，崔然竣看见Kao和休宁凯讲话，凯扶着墙边一点点挤过去，看着崔然竣。  
“他要我坐他的车回去。”  
崔然竣愣了一下，先是答应。休宁凯被Kao抱上车，看着崔然竣。崔然竣往前走了两步，看见水洼里有一颗小石头，狠狠把它踢飞，崔然竣听见闷闷的声音，“然竣。”  
路边的大狗叫个不停，休宁凯扒着吉普车的玻璃看崔然竣，崔然竣小跑过去，拉开车门，休宁凯早就把安全带打开了，崔然竣朝他伸手，他立马就抓紧了。

“然竣呐，然竣，快点，再快点跑。”休宁凯在崔然竣背上说。  
“那狗！”崔然竣喘着粗气，还是尽力跑快，“烦死了！在叫什么啊！”  
“然竣，因为你是坏人啊。”  
“啊？”  
“你刚才踢起来的泥，溅到它身上了。”

去了趟婚宴，得了糖果若干，丢失雨伞一把，得到奶奶的埋怨。凉棚下架起小小的火堆，里面丢了用芭蕉裹住的玉米，衣服缠在树杈上，两个人坐在凉棚的凳子上，光着上半身，只穿了短裤。崔然竣微长的头发滴水，水珠从脖颈滑到前胸，到腹部。崔然竣身上能看到肌肉的雏形，休宁凯没有，他是干瘪的孩子，呼啊吸啊，看见腹部深深的凹陷，没有鼓起。他把手腕上凋零的花串丢进火里，崔然竣的早就不知踪影。火堆中一根很靠下的木头被烧得焦黑，随着“咔嚓”的碎裂声整个火堆向下坍塌，堪堪被外面的铁盆架住，火星往上飘，崔然竣后背被烫到，扭身子回头看，火星落在他眼睑上，他痛得跳起来。  
“然竣。”休宁凯说，“闭眼睛。”  
用稚嫩小巧的舌头安抚被灼伤的地方，口腔里带出浓郁的椰子糖的味道，湿软的气息，芭蕉叶的香气，玉米的香气。崔然竣把手环在休宁凯的腰部。  
“你不喜欢Kao。”崔然竣说。  
“嗯，Kao也不喜欢白人。”  
“但Kao其实好像挺在乎你。”  
“或许吧。”休宁凯说，“然竣，你吃醋吗？”  
“为什么吃醋？”  
“Kao对我很在乎。”  
崔然竣放开休宁凯，擦干净眼睛上的唾液，“没有。”

休宁凯揪着露在火堆外面的那截芭蕉叶，把它拖出来，忍着烫打开芭蕉叶，玉米表面微微变黑，但香气扑鼻。休宁凯把玉米掰开，一人一半。  
“什么时候走啊，你。”  
“再说吧，我还没玩够，你也没带我去热带森林里面玩过。”  
休宁凯啃玉米的速度很慢，像是老人，“里面没宝藏的。像你这样的，手里有一大把泰铢、兜里兴许还有三四张信用卡的游客在曼谷很多，清莱府很少，你就应该去芭提雅那样的地方。”  
“你骗我来的。”  
休宁凯把玉米丢进火堆里，“那你明天就回曼谷吧，你给我的泰铢我可以不要。”  
崔然竣贴着休宁凯撒娇，“就不能去吗？”  
“然竣，那片森林没有人的。”休宁凯说，“没有意义。”  
“你又要吓我，明明巡逻队每天都去，奶奶有时候也去。”崔然竣想到了什么，紧紧用双臂抱住了自己，“靠，你不会又要说里面都是死人了吧。”  
“一个月也就两三具。”休宁凯用长长的树枝翻动火堆，那些火星又往天上蹿。  
“你又装神弄鬼。”  
“奶奶讲过一个故事，然竣。”休宁凯丢下树枝，看着崔然竣，“其实每年进森林的人很多，有一段时间呢，进去的每一个人，都会化作一头兽，可以杀人的猛兽。所以说没人，只是里面都是兽。”  
“泰国传说？”  
“算是吧，哈哈。”

奶奶说他们最近遇到的事情太多，第二天带他们去地庙里拜神，休宁凯的腿还是有点瘸，在地上拖着，下地庙的时候几乎是爬下去的。地庙里供奉单面佛，佛前摆一些水果和花环，奶奶把腐烂的水果和花环拿下来，供奉上布袋里的新鲜水果和茉莉花环。  
奶奶说这神是梵天，过一会又改口，说叫因陀罗。奶奶把两个人往佛前推，要两个人许愿，崔然竣不闭眼，看着奶奶和休宁凯许愿。  
“许愿了吗？”  
“没……可以不许愿吗？”  
“走吧。”  
奶奶在地庙出口，亲了崔然竣的额头，抱了抱崔然竣，对休宁凯也是。起茧的手挂到任何一处皮肤都是痛的。  
“奶奶说，神的爱就是，亲吻和拥抱。”休宁凯解释。  
“没有别的什么的吗？”崔然竣有点失望，“比如财富之类的。”  
“多一分都不行。”

回去的路上，搭了熟人的便车，也是敞篷车，那人本就是收工回家的。奶奶坐在左侧，布袋放在脚下，里面腐烂的苹果滚出来，又滚进去，奶奶睡着了，随着山路一颠一颠，她的头也一上一下。休宁凯挨着崔然竣坐在右侧，崔然竣也困，睡到一半发现自己栽在休宁凯的腿上，休宁凯用指尖轻拍着他的手臂。他想坐起来，又被休宁凯制止。  
“然竣，你看奶奶。”休宁凯指着对面。  
奶奶算是肥胖的老年女性，车子一摇一摆，奶奶左摇右晃，嘴巴半张着，像是呼吸困难的人，时时刻刻都用力吸气、吐气，但始终只是像钟摆一样，摆动着，缓慢的、加速的、停歇的。  
“有僧人给奶奶瞧过。”休宁凯把手垫在崔然竣脑后，“说是，很快。”  
很快就要停摆了。  
休宁凯低着头，用另一只手遮住崔然竣的双眼，“睡吧。”  
崔然竣把那只手挪下来，攥在右手中，用嘴唇亲吻手背，用韩文说，“宝贝呀。”

晚上睡觉，崔然竣还是不死心，“明天也不去森林吗？”  
“不去。”  
“去吧。”  
“清孔不下雨的话，我就带你去。”休宁凯哄骗他，清孔连着下四天的雨。  
“你膝盖还痛吗？”  
“不痛，只会下雨最凶的时候痛。”  
“那明天还是我背你。”  
“又在打去森林的主意？”  
“嘿嘿，没有。”

早晨醒来，奶奶出门了，串好的新茉莉花串挂在衣架上，休宁凯也食言了，没要崔然竣背。崔然竣想想，也不叫食言，清孔还在下雨。休宁凯坐了Kao的吉普车，皱着眉头，去拿他爸爸最后的东西。Kao没给崔然竣一个眼神，那辆吉普车就走了。崔然竣没事干，就蹲在大路口的凉棚下面等吉普开回来。兴许是取东西的地方真的远，崔然竣在凉棚下等到尿急，远远看见吉普在前一条路错误地拐了道，速度很快，没有犹豫。崔然竣跟了上去。

跟着泥地上的轮胎印找到吉普的，停在崔然竣第一次踏入的森林外围，因为下雨，森林就更阴暗，不是Kao发出了沉重的喘息声，崔然竣就错过了那一对趴在地上的人。Kao的迷彩裤丢在一边，上面只穿白色汗衫，他看见Kao压着一个人，那个人挣扎，扇Kao的脸，双腿被Kao的屁股压住，分开，那个人用力挣扎一次，挺起一次身子，Kao就把那人连同那人手腕上的茉莉花一同狠狠按进土里去。  
崔然竣否认进入这个森林的每个人都是兽，他否认，因为他认为他清醒，他从吉普大开的后车门进去，摸到座椅下面的军工铲，用带锯齿的那一面狠狠削下去，侧缘锋利，铲子卡在Kao的头骨里。崔然竣把休宁凯抱起来，被碾在泥土里的几朵茉莉寻不回来。崔然竣要拉着休宁凯跑，休宁凯把军工铲拔下来，暗红色的血流进黑色的土地。

他们跑进森林的深处，森林里也有一座地庙，破旧，入口被藤蔓盖住大半，那些藤蔓像蛇一样。休宁凯把手腕上的茉莉花串扯下来，放在崔然竣手里。  
“然竣，等等我，半夜，最迟明早就来接你。”休宁凯拿着军工铲跑出了地庙。  
地庙里有一座四面神佛，崔然竣在在黑暗里看到神佛的影子，只觉得面目可怖，森林里没有雨声，停滞的空气中偶尔传来鸟兽的叫声。清孔连日连夜都在下雨，分不清白昼和黑夜，崔然竣把茉莉花捧在手里，到揉烂，到香味消失。  
他终于在森林里迷失了方向。

Part.2 森林

离开清莱府第八年了，不是不得已画报要在曼谷拍，崔然竣真想一辈子都不回这种地方。越回到这种地方，他的梦就越凶，他要助理买茉莉花，很多很多茉莉花，摆在酒店的桌子上，似乎不是当年的那一串，都无济于事。梦里他是吃人的老虎，前爪受了伤，饥饿数日，和森林里的蟒蛇缠斗，因此变得更加凶恶，梦的最后，他张开嘴巴，咬断那个人的喉咙，又数次被茉莉花的香气唤醒。  
凌晨三点四十二，收到姜太显的消息。  
【你弟弟还在呢，破生意真难谈。】  
图片中是休宁凯，穿黑色西装，面前摆了水晶杯和高脚杯，里面都装了一半的酒液，左侧脖子上的疤痕瞩目，就那样坦坦荡荡露着。崔然竣丢开手机，把头埋在羽绒被中。

跟着崔然竣到韩国生活的第一年，别人问休宁凯脖子上的疤痕是怎么来的，休宁凯用英文说，是从小就有的。  
跟着崔然竣到韩国生活的第四年，别人问休宁凯脖子上的疤痕是怎么来的，休宁凯用磕磕巴巴的韩文讲，是自己不小心摔的。  
跟着崔然竣到韩国生活的第八年，别人问休宁凯脖子上的疤痕是怎么来的，休宁凯用韩文开玩笑，是被一只疯狗咬的。

手机提示音又再度响起来。  
【然竣哥啊，你弟弟要我转告你，雇佣人盯梢是要给钱的。】  
【他说他帮你付了。】  
【我收了哈，哥。】

从曼谷飞回首尔，曼谷的天气不错，首尔的天气不好。整个韩国普降大雨，崔然竣坐在车上，司机放广播，新闻里讲大雨造成多个地区滑坡、泥石流，失踪10人，遇难5人，四条铁路停运，其中一处道路因为塌陷关闭。崔然竣坐在车里，看雨水确实像瀑布一样从窗户上奔涌下去，一处人影都倒映不出来。  
到家的时候，父亲还在书房办公，父亲再娶的女人迎接崔然竣进门的，继母盘发髻，穿合体的毛衫，胸口别珍珠胸针，招呼崔然竣坐在餐桌那里，又从书架上拿下来崔然竣拍摄的杂志，夸赞崔然竣是多好的模特。  
崔然竣懂事，“您身体好吗？”  
“好啊。”  
“父亲呢？”  
“他不大好，老毛病了，但又觉得医生小题大做的。”继母笑着摇摇头，“真拿他没办法的。”  
崔然竣把餐桌上放的花瓶移到小桌上，“凯呢，最近回来了吗？”  
“他没回来了，同你去曼谷拍杂志日子差不多，也没回来。”继母招呼佣人给崔然竣添点果蔬汁，“不过昨天他的助理倒是回来了，取了他那根手杖就走了。”  
继母看了看钟表，“时间差不多了，我上楼去叫你父亲。”

崔然竣端着果蔬汁，坐在餐厅，正对长廊尽头的四面神梵天，崔然竣看见梵天有两只手里拿的是法螺和明轮。这尊佛是崔然竣的父亲八年前一同请回家的，价值不菲，是真正的梵天。崔然竣想起奶奶在地庙里分不清因陀罗和梵天，知道穷人其实请不起神佛，也不懂神佛。他不喜欢这神，走到侧面，神也有眼，走到后面，神还是有眼。休宁凯遵循在清孔的奶奶的规矩，有心思时还是好好祭拜，只是这几年看来是越来越没时间，崔然竣看见莲花座的旁边摆着的花是菊花，不再是茉莉花。

父亲先下来的，继母在他身后，虚虚托着父亲扶着扶手的手臂。崔然竣站起来问好，父亲走过来拍拍他的后背，继母帮父亲拉开凳子。佣人端着餐盘走上来，摆在四个座上。父亲问崔然竣最近怎么样，不痛不痒，遇到些什么人，做了些什么事，崔然竣择了些有趣的讲给父亲听，连继母都听得笑。笑话讲了一刻钟，父亲摸了摸菜盘，说是先吃。  
崔然竣吞着杂菜，大概又过了一刻钟，佣人开门，黑色西装的休宁凯走进来，和那天姜太显发给他的是同一套，里面的衬衫换了一件，领带也换了。手杖被佣人接过来放在更稳妥的地方，杖头是银质的，没有手杖的这几步路，休宁凯尽量走得自然，还是被崔然竣看出问题。  
餐桌上是长辈问话的地方，崔然竣从不插话。  
继母问休宁凯，右腿按没按期治疗，凯说定期都去的，看上去雨天还是不像正常人一样，但是比在清孔时好了很多。他说，不信问哥，我在清孔时最夸张能爬着走呢，崔然竣点点头。父亲同他盘算生意上的事情，子公司的合作伙伴如何，姜家的小子难不难打发，公司下一步计划是什么，新土地的竞标势在必得否，能聊的话比和崔然竣多上几十倍。继母察觉出崔然竣的静默，夹一小筷子菜放在崔然竣的盘子里，说艺术不能人人都懂，崔然竣笑着对继母说，您今天的珍珠胸针配藕色的针织毛衣真好看。

吃完饭，佣人收拾，休宁凯同父亲的话聊了一餐的时间还没聊完，两人上书房继续，父亲在前面，上得慢，休宁凯在身后，也上得一瘸一拐，继母上去扶一把父亲，父亲像个小老头一样呵斥继母，说自己还没老呢。崔然竣上去跟在休宁凯身后，迟迟不敢伸手，到最后休宁凯才发现身后的崔然竣，但他没说话。  
“哎呀，这两个人。”继母摇摇头。  
崔然竣忍住笑意，“其实可以考虑换个有电梯的宅子了。”  
“就是说啊。”

长廊的挂画换了一套，以前是母亲选的西洋画，现在是继母选的水墨。继母看见崔然竣盯着那画收不回目光，有些担心。  
“你去曼谷那一周多吧，有天半夜有幅挂画掉下来了，磕坏了画框的一角，木画框把画布撕破了，换一幅找不到合适的，就换了一套。”继母说。  
“好看呢。”崔然竣笑。  
何苦为难善良的人。

预约了晚上的心理咨询，崔然竣估摸着时间差不多就打车过去了，没惊动家里人。医生是老朋友了，问崔然竣是否又做噩梦。  
“嗯，做得比之前凶。”  
“心理暗示。”  
“或许，毕竟又到了很近的地方。”  
“老场景？”  
“嗯。”  
“一只老虎，咬断了一个人的脖子？”  
“嗯。”  
“所以我一直好奇，你的梦到底隐喻怎样的场景。”  
崔然竣蜷缩在治疗椅上，不说话。  
“崔然竣，你一直拒绝回答这个问题，我真的很难下手。”  
崔然竣一点一点扣掉手指上的死皮，有些地方露出鲜嫩的肉，然后慢慢变得鲜血淋漓，“医生，你不会想知道的，那样的场景。”  
医生转动椅子，要他先休息。

“你去过森林吗，那种树木繁盛、遮天蔽日，空气潮湿能凝滞血液的地方。”  
“去过，家族旅行的时候去过。”  
“那不一样，不一样。”  
“森林在心理学里代表很多东西，你是被困在里面了吗？”  
“嗯，我被困在森林里了……同时也变成兽一样的怪物。”

医生想问更多，崔然竣就在治疗椅上哭起来。  
“我没等到，我就爬出了地庙，奶奶说的对，人走不出森林的。我不知道昼夜的，绊倒过，跌倒在泥潭里，我觉得那些水蛭都在吸我的血，就像迷宫，到处都是参天的树和藤蔓，有树叶响动的声音，有不知道什么兽吼叫的声音，我有时候蜷缩在藤蔓之间，有时候被怪声和怪东西吓得四处跑，我不知道过了几天，就喝了那么几口流动的水，到最后，我甚至都不会走了，我像怪物一样，在地上爬……我也看不清东西，都是扭曲的藤蔓，和地庙里神像的虚影……”  
医生拍他的脸，呼唤他的名字，他们的治疗永远停滞在这个地方，没法更进一步。医生扭住崔然竣的胳膊，试图拍松他因为过度紧张而紧绷的肌肉，把镇静推进去。  
“就睡一觉吧。”

崔然竣从诊所离开的时候，是凌晨一点，雨一直没有停，手里的伞还没有撑开，头顶就被一把黑伞罩住了。休宁凯的司机举着伞，把崔然竣送上黑车，休宁凯坐在车里看手机，崔然竣进来他也没抬头。道路交通管控，回家的路绕远，崔然竣想着睡一觉，睡一觉到家了就好。那一剂镇静倒是管用，他现在没什么睡意，大部分的灯都熄灭了，目光所能及最刺眼的光就是休宁凯手里拿着的手机。  
父亲把凯领进门的时候，凯和在清孔县时一样消瘦，帆布包抱在怀里，里面放他父亲的照片，还有奶奶的照片。那时候的凯刚在清莱市的医院出院，脖子上还裹着厚厚的纱布，头发变长，叫崔然竣“哥哥”。那时候父亲还没和母亲离婚，崔然竣凭空多了一个没有血缘的弟弟。  
现在的凯肌肉紧实，头发没有再留过板寸的长度，不是清孔县那个雨天拖拉着右腿走的孩子，雨天他照样优雅得体，拄着请人订制的手杖去谈生意、坐办公室开会。这根手杖不仅给了凯身份地位的象征，也剥夺走了崔然竣能做的最后一件事。凯的人生有两件遗憾的是，一件是右腿，还有一件事是脖子上的疤痕，奇怪的两排月牙，周围的皮肤由于纤维组织的修复挛缩，紧紧向中心纠葛，像两条毛毛虫。  
休宁凯放下手机，敲了敲窗玻璃，“哥，像不像清孔，不停，不停地下雨。”  
闪电划过去，休宁凯的手从窗边滑下来，崔然竣在雷声中开口，“像。”

助理送他们到家门口，工作议程粗略一核对，说明天早十点再来接休宁凯，休宁凯先迈左腿，黑色西服裤管被雨打湿，右腿磕磕绊绊从车上拖拉下来，狠狠踉跄一下，崔然竣站在身侧，用肩膀结结实实挨了那人胸膛的撞击，休宁凯稍稍弯了一下腰，立马直起来，手杖休宁凯没随身带着，崔然竣推门进去，佣人都睡下，留了长廊一盏灯，摆放梵天神的地方昏暗，崔然竣侧身到休宁凯另一侧，企图躲过那神并不存在但令人不舒服的注视。  
手杖斜靠在玄关处，休宁凯没拿，宽厚肩膀挡住崔然竣，个头也比哥哥高一小截，休宁凯扶着楼梯的扶手，一阶一阶往上挪，崔然竣驾轻就熟架起休宁凯的手臂，另一只手扶着他的腰。中途休宁凯停下，短暂用手抚摸崔然竣放在他腰上那只手，短暂到崔然竣以为休宁凯只是抚平被他弄皱的西服。

休宁凯的房间还是老样子，沉沉乌木香气，古董吊灯灯光昏暗，书架上几本书籍，桌子上放笔记本电脑。休宁凯走的时候没关窗户，窗边的玫瑰被雨水打蔫一半，木地板也湿透，崔然竣独自走过去关窗户，淋了一手的雨水，被那木地板滑了一下，手也没能扶住大理石的窗台，整个人往前栽，顺便带倒了玫瑰。脸没伤到，手腕堪堪在床腿那里别了一下，听见休宁凯拖着不一致但急促的步伐过来，两只手把崔然竣从地上拖起来，成年人的体重都压在他下肢上，扶着崔然竣站好，倒不知道是摔倒的崔然竣疼还是他更疼，反正就靠着崔然竣借力。  
崔然竣抽出没别到的那只手拍拍他的后背，“休宁啊，痛吗？”

有人敲房门，崔然竣顾忌到休宁凯的伤腿去开门，继母披着披肩站在门口，细卷头发睡塌一半，有点担心地看着崔然竣，“然竣，什么东西倒了吗？”  
“花瓶倒了，出门时没带上窗子。”  
继母拢拢自己的披肩，“好晚了，然竣……”，张了张口，大概是想起也不好干涉，“休息吧。”  
“您晚安。”崔然竣看着继母走回她的房间才关上门。

休宁凯把那捧玫瑰捡起来，一整把都丢进垃圾桶，垂死的挂在边缘挣扎，鲜活的用尖锐的小刺划破休宁凯的手指。崔然竣看到，这种事他自己遇见五大三粗就过去了，但他半夜为这翻箱倒柜去楼下储物间找创可贴，佣人打理东西打理得不错，也耐不住这三天两头往外跑的少爷压根不知道家里几间屋。  
崔然竣最后拿纸巾草草裹了休宁凯那根中指，划在侧缘，被崔然竣裹得像是骨折的人。  
“对不起啊，没找到，凑合下。”还亲了亲受伤的地方。  
休宁凯的手抽动了一下。

崔然竣把床头的小夜灯打开，顺便关上吊灯，“睡吧。”  
“哥。”休宁凯叫他。

休宁凯侧身睡，崔然竣平躺着，休宁凯把被子往崔然竣那边扯，崔然竣的手越过那个人的肩头摸到裸露在外面的半个后背，拢着那人再贴紧一点。收手的时候不经意划过左侧的脖子，那块不平整的皮肤刺得他心里发痛，又要往后逃，休宁凯攥住那只手不肯放人。  
“哥，别折腾了，我困了。”  
崔然竣就不再动。休宁凯的手搭在崔然竣腰间，试探地往下滑动一寸，又挪回来安分地放在原处。白天睡得有点多，崔然竣失眠了，一点一点察觉到高个子的休宁凯在睡梦里渐渐蜷缩成一小团，像在曼谷车站的小孩，蜷缩着睡在别人的大件行李上 ，他怀疑休宁凯也做梦，不好的梦，一些细密的汗珠从凯的额头上冒出来，崔然竣把被子扯开一点，又用手轻轻揩掉。他听他梦呓，说不成句的话，韩语泰语交错着来，后半夜才安安静静、呼吸均匀。崔然竣也终于熬出困意，握住休宁凯松散的拳头，“宝贝呀。”

早晨休宁凯先下楼的，崔然竣从休宁凯房间走出来的时候，佣人吓了一跳，正好也撞上下楼的父亲，崔然竣走过去搀扶他。  
“你们昨晚一起回来的？”父亲问。  
“太晚了，哥的助理不是去帮他筹划明天秀场的事情了吗，哥出门前拜托我的。”休宁凯抢答，又向佣人嘱咐，“等下去他房间，点了香薰蜡烛，大明星嫌弃自己的屋子有尘土味道，昨天跟我挤了一宿。”  
这三两句把父亲要问的话都预先回答完，一家人安安静静喝咖啡。  
父亲用早餐用得慢，看杂志的速度倒是快，50页的书一小会就翻完，合上，放在桌上，“你们感情好就好，说不准下辈子入轮回真成亲兄弟。”  
崔然竣中午十二点才去现场彩排，彩排完也就就近在酒店休息，休宁凯的助理准时十点在门口等候。雨下得比昨天小，灾情控制了一些。休宁凯犹豫了一下，拿着手杖出门，站在玄关问崔然竣，“哥，今天不至于也是打车去现场吧？”  
崔然竣摆摆手。

首席设计师同崔然竣讲这次的秀场主题和灵感，要他把自己想象成森林中被屠戮的野兽，在垂死的边缘中反抗，要带有蓬勃的野性和危险的美感。他照做，台步走得利落。四套衣服走完，就在后台吸饮料看手机，有些女模找他来聊，说两句就结束，他并不是那么好接近的人。设计师是法国人，散场后特地来后台感谢崔然竣，感谢他这次加入，捧起崔然竣的手背吻。化妆台上放了两捧鲜花，一捧是品牌方对于每位模特的致谢，一捧是设计师的谢礼和爱意，花朵里面插小卡片，献给Yeonjun。崔然竣不敢接受，他难得当别人一辈子的muse。  
手里的饮料被人抢过去，休宁凯靠着化妆台喝了两口，又还给崔然竣，侧边是他拿来的玫瑰，他一边用手挑出那张卡片，一边跟崔然竣说话，“人气很高啊，Yeonjun。”  
“滥情。”崔然竣评价设计师。  
休宁凯把卡片随手丢回花束里，“哥倒是专业。”  
崔然竣被他噎得说不出话，瞪他。  
休宁凯没把饮料塞回崔然竣的手里，他放在化妆台上，抓住崔然竣的右手，嘴唇紧紧贴着手背，鼻子狠命吞入每一寸的气息。  
“化妆品和香水味。”崔然竣说。  
休宁凯不吻，他只是嗅，从指尖到手腕，虎口的位置多停两三秒。崔然竣看着他，不再笑，看他像发情时交配前的动物一样，先要确认目标身上的气息都褪干净。崔然竣把手往回抽，带回休宁凯那只手，休宁凯愣了几秒，看见他哥哥，从骨节的地方开始舔自己修长的手，从近端关节到远端关节，一节一节舔舐打转，到指尖的部位，舌头巧妙地把指尖卷进去，口腔牢牢裹住半截手指，他一边舔一边看休宁凯，神色极其认真。休宁凯发愣发软，快要跪倒在崔然竣面前，他想人真是有趣，多么恶心，多么美妙。

坐在车后座，休宁凯被吻过舔过的手还发僵，他扭头看崔然竣，那人心事沉沉脸色并不好，他趁崔然竣下车吻他，很短的几秒，崔然竣充当他的手杖，对他说，“到此吧，休宁。”神色疲倦，不知道在厌弃谁。

家里继母不在，父亲不在，佣人也都慌慌张张的，休宁凯不在意，慢慢上了楼，崔然竣问佣人，佣人把崔然竣领到四面神前，八臂，持佛珠的手臂被打断，快傍晚发现的，发现的是父亲，甫一发现，就被吓到心脏病突发住了院。医院那边不需要人过去，说是也不是多严重的情况。崔然竣不喜欢那神，但确实是父亲的宝贝。  
崔然竣心里有候选人，在休宁凯门口踱步了半天，没勇气进去，门口地板吱吱呀呀叫了几十遍，里面的人听不下去，叫他大名，喊他进去。

吊灯没开，就开了桌子上的台灯，休宁凯洗完澡，穿了白色衬衫，最上两颗扣子没扣，手边放了一杯咖啡，没了定型喷雾的头发塌下来一半，遮住下颌一点小小的伤疤。崔然竣看到那伤疤，责骂的话又消失，他被打回原型，甘愿跪在休宁凯面前。  
“休宁，对不起……休宁……但不该，不该那样对父亲。”  
“你觉得四面神是我弄坏的？”  
崔然竣没答话。  
“你觉得，我是在报复你，你们？”  
崔然竣点点头。

休宁凯拽着崔然竣的手臂把他往床上压，鼻尖抵着鼻尖，鼻息都混在一起，“你一直这样觉得？”  
崔然竣被吓到，休宁凯没有过这样的面貌。他和他，年少时是清孔县密林里的共犯同谋，种种原因崔然竣成为那个亏欠休宁凯的人。  
休宁凯没打算放过他，“哥是觉得，过去八年，最对不起的是我吗？”  
“对不起。”

休宁凯反剪住崔然竣的两只手压在身后，一只手牢牢攥住两只手腕，另一只手尽力解开腰带和裤子纽扣，膝盖压在耻骨的地方但没敢用全力。崔然竣像离水的鱼一样扑腾，好不容易挣出一只手，就要扇休宁凯耳光，到脸侧变成无力的一拍，又攥了拳头要打歪休宁凯的鼻子，却在鼻尖一拳的地方也停住。  
“哥。”休宁凯说，顺便用手又管住那只逃脱的手，“你也不用这样，当年那把军工铲都牢牢卡在人头上，你也不必对我手下留情的。”  
那时候的画面又重现，崔然竣拿着军工铲杀了Kao的场景，Kao睁着眼睛死掉的样子，裤子也没穿上，阴茎还是勃起的状态。他在地庙消磨了最后一朵茉莉花，在森林里发疯失常，他不知道在森林里徘徊了几天吧，变成四足行走的野兽，饥饿的野兽，休宁凯是最先找到他的人，尽管那时候他已经被污泥遮盖住原本的模样。他害怕，又饥饿，飞快扑倒了接近他的不会伤害他的凯，在脖子那里狠狠咬了一口，那一口差点咬断大动脉要了凯的命，人因为高热、脱水而产生幻觉和谵妄，凯的鲜血喷溅到崔然竣脸上的一刻，他清醒了。奶奶跟在凯后面来的，看见凯半侧的脸和脖子和胸口都浸泡在血里，没多久也去世了。

休宁凯在他身上趴着，衬衫扣子拽掉三颗，用膝盖抵着崔然竣的大腿，硬生生听到只褪到大腿根的裤子撕裂的声音。  
崔然竣拿着哭腔跟他讲话，“你他妈，是人吗？”  
“心疼那条裤子，回头要法国人多送几条。”  
他崔然竣当然心疼，心疼死了。有点腿疾的孩子，从清孔的雨天背到首尔的雨天，背到他不愿意再呆在他背上的那一天，现在用狎昵的语气和他讲话，说他从不是他哥哥，威胁他，诱迫他。休宁凯咬他，又狠又久，从肩胛骨留下印记，他成为不懂得拒绝的人。到休宁凯抱着他一上一下的，他也只知道保持同他一致的频率。

“杀了他……还不是为了你。”  
休宁凯不动了，半张的嘴巴合上，留给崔然竣的胸前最后一点湿润的感受。休宁凯把自己从崔然竣身上移开，环着崔然竣的腰，整张脸埋在被子里，小幅度地抖动。崔然竣用一只手抱住休宁凯的肩膀，另一只手在他背上轻轻拍，叫他“宝贝呀”。  
“我遇见过两条疯狗。”休宁凯说，他侧着头，手指顺着崔然竣的人鱼线滑入耻骨，又滑回来，停在他的小腹，“一条是，Kao，他在我十岁的时候追我到清孔县的另一端，我从小山坡摔下去的。一条是……是哥。”  
“而我现在，也成为一条疯狗。”休宁凯笑着说。  
他撒娇，念他名字，“崔然竣。哥。然竣。”  
他也吻他，“然竣，别怕了，明天就不下雨了。”

Part.3 宝贝

哥，然竣：

我最近想起奔波在清莱府和曼谷的事情，父亲在清孔县的巡逻队，母亲在曼谷。父亲巡逻队里有个年长的男人，说自己有过6个老婆，我父亲没有，我父亲只有我，母亲没有丈夫，但母亲有很多男人。我到十岁的时候，代名词也还是会讲英语的白人小孩，有时候有些讲英文的人来做生意，那家人就会喊我去当翻译。一年四季气温都不低，雨水繁盛，奶奶带我走森林，和巡逻队一起，他们唱歌，聊女人，叔叔逗我说不要捂耳朵，你长大也是女人的阶下囚。

来首尔之后气温变低了，我那时候才意识到炎热意味着什么，意味着贫穷、疾病、死亡、犯罪与作恶，你不知道的清孔县，有赌博场，贸易走私，情杀与彻夜泛滥的爱欲，清孔的这一端是森林，另一端是发臭的河流，我把军工铲丢在那里。

奶奶说，人不能贪婪，我一直不明白贪婪的界限。  
后来懂了，从0到1，是拥有，从1到更多，全是贪婪。  
我是从那一刻开始，在神佛眼底下贪婪的，从奶奶带我们去地庙许愿的那一刻，我那时候怕哥很快要走，许愿你再多陪我几天。  
你父亲知道亏欠我和奶奶，在被收养和定期的补偿金里选，我选了被收养。

四面神拿佛珠的手是我打断的，因为你父亲说我们入轮回还要做兄弟。  
有点可笑，哥的父亲请来的神，困住了我和哥。有时候看到那神像，以为自己又回到清孔，回到森林，哥怕的是地庙和Kao，因为我，哥成为无法清白活着的人。

我很多时候想，爱人这件事是否越来越贪婪、膨胀，以至于我被封闭视听，内心渐渐豢养成野兽。跟哥在一起很好，哥说背我一辈子好，照顾我一辈子好，我不管那是愧疚也好，喜欢也好，能困住哥的就好。

神爱人是，亲吻和拥抱。  
我爱人，或许是兽。  
我是哥的阶下囚。  
是哥的一条疯狗。

有时候有些东西折磨到我要发疯，我盼着哥好，但总有时刻想到哥，想到Kao对待我的方式，也想像那样对哥。  
但我想，有些野兽还是困在森林里比较好。

首尔天气预报说今天是最后一天雨，哥今晚还是做噩梦，梦里哥应该又在那森林里，梦外是我看着哥。  
从清孔的雨，到首尔的雨，下了八年，遮天蔽日的森林里除了潮湿之外没有雨声。我从十五岁在哥背上，到二十三岁站在哥身前，像猛兽一样生长。  
哥，我觉得我们是时候走出来了。

哥对我的印象是什么？  
是，疯狗一样的人，还是，清孔县那个经常戴着茉莉花环的男孩。

我对哥的印象呢，从一开始大概就定下来了。  
哥记不记得在清孔的时候，偶尔讲韩语，我来韩国才知道，哥只说过两句话。  
第一句是，宝贝呀。  
第二句也是，宝贝呀。

我真的很开心还能听到那句“宝贝呀”，那一刻不管是神还是兽，我爱着哥，哥就是我永远的爱人。


End file.
